Full-face helmets have a helmet shell, a jaw shield, and a visor. The helmet shell protects the head of a wearer. The jaw shield is integrated with the helmet shell and forms a projection with the head portion and protects the lower part of the face of the wearer, more particularly the jaw. The visor is mounted on the helmet shell and protects the eyes of the wearer.
At low temperature, water vapor in the humid air exhaled by the wearer can create condensation in the visor. This condensation can cause water and/or ice to form on the inside of the visor.
To avoid the problem of condensation, it is possible to open the visor to allow outside air to flow into the helmet until the condensation is eliminated. This, however, presents the problem that the wearer may be exposed to cold air, which is uncomfortable at the very least.
Thus, there is a need to provide a device which is capable of avoiding or eliminating the condensation created inside of the visor.
Prior art helmets provide some solution against the condensation of the visor. Indeed, helmets that are adapted for cold-weather use are sometimes equipped with an electrically-heated visor that prevents water vapor from condensing and/or freezing on the visor. U.S. Pat. No. 5,694,650 illustrates an example of such heated visors.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,694,650, an electric heating element extends across the visor. The visor is pivotally or otherwise movably connected to the helmet. The visor includes an electric connector that connects to an external power supply via power supply leads. If the wearer is riding a snowmobile, the power supply is typically the snowmobile's battery.
One of the inconveniences of the above implementation results from the direct connection of the battery to the power supply jack connected to the helmet via the power supply lead. This requires the wearer to unplug the power supply lead from the power supply jack each time the wearer moves away from the snowmobile. If the wearer accidently forgets or omits to unplug the power supply lead when moving away from the battery, this causes the power supply lead and/or the power supply jack to be damaged as a result of the stress caused by pulling directly on the power supply lead connected to the visor.
Therefore it would be desirable to have an alternative form of electrical power supply connection from the battery to the helmet.